unexpected tidings
by Willow1986
Summary: three worlds join together and the rulers of each world decide to talk a vacation. It left up to their children to be the responsible ones. (on hold)
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected tidings  
  
Prologue:  
  
In the year 2012 BC three worlds that had previously been separated joined together to prevent the destruction of their worlds.  
  
Gaia a world ruled by a peacful race from a once orbiting moon. They were lunarians, rulers of that universe and were to one planet a rariety because this place was run by women. Tall, regal, silver haired powerful women.  
  
It was said that at one stage a royal princess from their court was to marry a Namek but something happened and nothing ever came of it. Her name was Amazonia or lita to her friends. The rumours eventually stopped but Lita even though she was a woman came to power on her planet and it prospered for the first time in over three hundred years.  
  
It was not know wether the queen had any daughters for definate and it stayed that way for a long time till it came law that the queen prenounce the next ruler of the universe.  
  
Vegeta-sai a world ruled by men, that kept women and protected them but it was also said that once you became their mates you lost all control over your life and they then made all the decisions for you.  
  
Kage a world that even though was called the personification of darkness was filled with many good people. It was named darkness because of how they looked and so the sight of another race not cowering before them or running in fear was a new sight for them.  
  
You may think that they lived in harmony but you would be wrong. Many battles over how the three planets where to be run where fought until it was decided to let their kids get some experience. And so the rulers went on a vacation and the children where left to run the place. The kids didn't meet until their parents where gone and they didn 't exactly hit it off.  
This is their story. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1 :  
  
A meeting was ordered in the cystal palace for all rulers of these three worlds to attend. For once in their lives the now rulers of Kage and Vegeta-sai didn't argue and so on an early spring morning they arrived a head of time much to the annoyance of themselves as the palace guards would not let them in until the specified time. An annoyed king of Vegetai-sai turned to his first in command and questioned why they had came here so early.   
  
'Why did we get up so early, Heero. We should have know a princess wouldn't be getting up until midday at least.'  
  
' Trowa, with all respect she is the queen now but we had thought that she would care more for the running of her planet then catching her beauty sleep. I guess we were wrong.' The other riders hearing this had been thinking along the same line and turned to introduce themselves.  
  
'Hello, my name is King Gohan and this is my second in command Piccolo. I guess you have the same thoughts about our missing Queen.'  
  
'Ya, you could say that. My name is king Trowa and this is my second in command Heero. I don't think we willl be getting into the palace any time soon. You want to look aorund with us.' 'Ya this place is getting boring fast. I know, do you want to spar. I mean even the guards at this place must have a place to train.' And so Gohan asked the guard where their training area was and although the guards answered readily enough their was a smile on their faces that the guys didn't like. Finding the area easily enough, the four men then proceeded to get out of their emperial robes and head toward the ring only to be met by a unusual sight for them at least. Infront of them was three scatily clad women. One of the woman a tall brunette stood to the side while two masked blondes went at it with swords as if their lives depended on it. Every so often the brunette would shout an instruction to them and their fighting style would improve. Fortunatly the guys where used to fightening but what they weren't used to was the sight of the the three woman wearing tight leather hot pants, bikini tops with sleeves and knee high suede boots all in neutral coulours and wearing masks. Piccolo had good hearing and so when they stopped fightening he consentrated on hearing what they were saying. « Conversation between girls » « Venus you are getting good but not good enough to try to beat Uranus yet however Tenshi is but we all know that Uranus wouldn't dare fight you for fear of what Neptune would do or not do in this case » Laughing to herself at this joke, the tall brunette turned to the second blond that was still wearing the mask and checked the watch that she was wearing. «Tenshi aren't you suppose to be back in the palace now. You know Luna will freak it if you aren't there when she brings back your dress for the meeting. » Getting a decidedly worried look on her face the blonde started to run around replacing everything in it's correct place. Grabbing the other blonde's hand they made a dash for the gates only to have it blocked by Gohan, Heero, and Trowa. Piccolo stood to the side as he realised that this was the queen that they where waiting for. Piccolo admitted to himself that she was a good fighter but not as good as his Mako had been before she was taken from him, thinking it best not to go down that particular road he focused on what was taking place between the leaders and the group of princesses.  
  
« Why are you blocking our way ? » the blonde with the braid (Usagi/serena) asked the tall muscled one blocking her way out of the ring(gohan).Getting no answer out of any of the people blocking her way she turned to the blonde by her side and said  
  
«Are you going to have to meet these people too ? if so I'm going now. »  
  
« Yes I have to meet them, orders from Queen Selenity before she left. But they don't look like they'll be moving anytime soon. How are you going to get to the palace ? »  
  
The men all noticed there coninued reference to the palace but didn't believe that these girl's had anyhting to do with protecting the princess/queen, they just weren't powerful enough.They appeared to have even less power then the humans that inhabitated a planet near them. They decided to give them another while and maybe then they would talk but not before the guys found out everything they could from them about the queen.  
  
Turning she faced the guys fully but answered back « Simple venus, call our wings.. » « Ohhhh..okay. It's going to take time to get everything ready anyway.so why not ? Lets' do it ! » Turning so that now both girls' faced the guys, they began to chant « Cloak be gone Light shine bright Unfold my wings To aid in this flight. »  
  
A certain brunette stayed in the background silently congratulating her luck at getting out of meeting these other royals. Being men they where bound to be petulant, spoiled brats and because she was know for loosing her temper very quickly they where afraid at what she would do to them.she was one of the guardian's of nature and lightening for a reason.  
  
She watched mounting amusement as the guys eyes grew wide, she guessed that they had not know that the lunarians especially the Venesian and moon princess's where demi-megami's and as such had a lot of tricks up there sleeves if war was declared on them and it wold be them that came out the winners..there was never any doubt about that ever. So engrossed in her thought was she that she never noticed the inquisitive looks that a certain green giant kept on throwing her way. As he watched the blonde girls fly away Piccolo questioned his sanity yet again. He was positive that he had meet that brunette before but that was impossible. The demensions had only just joined together and it was a know fact that only a guardian of elements could pass between demension and even then they had better be very powerful to get past the keeper of the dimensional portals. And to the fact that all guardains where supposed to be well into their fourties as well. This girl looked no older then twenty, but she might be older he thought to himself,if only I could see what she looked like without the mask on. The guys watched until the girls'where far out of their sight and turned to the womam standing there with the smirk on her face, they got the idea that she may have been laughing at them but htat was impossible because as they tuned their gaze on her, her face became an emotionless mask that could marvel Heero's face on the best of day's. Knowing immeadiatly what the guys wanted she turned her back on them and walked to the centre of the ring where a rigerous sparing session started between her and all the guys present and the guys just barely beating her.( three on one) Piccolo had decided to Go and find out more about this queen that they where going to see later on.  
  
***************************back at the palace******************************  
  
A certain braided blonde lady landed on the balcony of her room at the palace and had an enough sense to rush into her private bathroom before her friend and nanny since she was little came into the room carrying her dress for the meeting of the royals from the two dimensions that they had just joined with. It was just so exciting that she just had to go and tell her friends about it and so what that while she was telling them she was also sparing with them. Although she silently thought to herself saying that to a mirror and saying that to the face of her nanny was two different things altogether. Nanny or as she was know Luna was venemently opposed to any form of fighting, be it for a good reason or a bad.  
  
As Luna was helping her get into her dress, a silver floaty creation that looked like there was no way into it, She reflected on that mornings event's. Looking back on it she was sure that one of them had reminded her of someone but she couldn't for the life her remember who. The people that had tried to stop her from going back to the palace must have come with the royals because they hadn't recognised her or the amazon, It was kind of difficult to ignore Makoto after all. She was standing at over 6 feet, had a body to match any of those models that where always paraded on earth and was a warrior for her people. She was also one of the few goddesses that walked amoung the people. While luna did her hair she let her mind wander on to more important matters. What where they going to have for lunch ?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
While Usagi or Serenity as she was supposed to be called now that she was head of the lunarian knigdom was getting ready Minako was getting into a nice warm bubble bath with one thing in mind, relaxation. The time was coming when she would have to face her brother and his friends but as long as she could avoid it she would. Letting her head rest against the bask of the tub, she fell into a restless sleep *******************************Dream**********************************  
  
« You're nothing bbut a little slut. I will have you whenever and however I like »Letting a sinister laugh out of him he finished his sentence. « Because as you said earlier I'm not even suppose to exist ! »  
  
« But you're married ! You never told me that before. How could you ? We've been together for over ten years » As she realises what she had done through her love for this monster, tears silently leak out of the corner of her eyes « You've changed since the wars . I should never have brought you back ! ! »  
  
« It's to late now princess. You're mine now to do with as I like » Advancing slowly on her, his intentions clear in the eyes that she had once loved to look at, She turned and began to run in pure fear.. Tackling her to the ground, he ripped off her clothes and punched her in the face as she tried to fight back. Her last coherant thought was something she never did forget  
  
« Quatra, how could you do this to me ?...... »  
  
*********************************end dream******************************  
  
Causing a splash in her bath, Mina woke up and got out of the large tub. She put on one of her many bathrobes and headed to her dressing room to decide what to wear. She didn't remember the exact details of her dream and thanks to Queen Serenity and her Mother she would never have to. The dreams had been plageing her since she arrived on the moon over two hundred years ago and finally on her one hundreth birthday The queen had granted her dream of not remembering these dreams when she had them. Unfortunatly it was coming to her three hundred birthday and the spell was due to end then. She would come into her powers as a full goddess then and she hoped that she could then do something about her dreams. Her mother had told her that when she came back they would have to talk and with her mother that was never a good thing. As she skimed through her vast wadrobe she wondered how Sere was getting on. Selecting a Red dress for a change she got into it and grabbed her favourite pair of knee high boots. A red pair also, with an inticate design of dragons climbing up the side of them. A birhtday present from Makoto and Rei. Deciding to leave her hair in the braid she went out her door and headed for the kitchens where she was sure to find Sere.  
***********************Back with Makoto********************************* Finishing of the battle with her signature move Makoto moved of the ring to grab a drink and find out who where these people. She hadn't had such a good workout since she visited Uranus over ten years ago. Walking over to the men who where at that moment resting on the ground drinking some water, She kneeled on the ground and introduced herself. « My name is Makoto. Whats your's ? » « Gohan » « Trowa » « Heero » Tunring to the giant green person standing behind her she got her answer and the surprise of her life. « Piccolo » Piccolo, why do I feel that I should know this name, Makoto asked herself. Suddenly she could hear Serena's voice in her head, one good thing about being bonded to your princess. Getting up slowly she turned to the guys. « Well it was a pleasure meeting you, but I must go now. It was a good warm up session and we must do it again, but right now I must be off. » And with that Makoto dissappeared out of their sight.  
  
Gohan turned to his second in command and said in a quiet surprised voice « That was her idea of a warm up ! » Resting back on his heels he tried to get his breath back. « Heero, she was good. Extremely good » « Yeah she was. We must find out who trained her. » « Good, you're beginning to think more like me. But right now we need to head back to the palace. Something tells me that we'll be let in now. » And In saying this they got up, got changed and headed back to the palace.  
  
************************In the palace******************************** Makoto appeared beside Serena in the thrown room. « Would you stand at my right when I'm meeting these people. I'm nervous and would feel better with you there. « Sure but shouldn't I change ? » « I can do it, no problem » With a silent command to her crystal, Makoto stood before her wearing a short green skirt with knee high boots, a tight cream corset with little green leaves for straps, and on her head she wore a sting of green emeralds that crossed at her forhead. Her hair for once was up fully at the back with little bits escaping to frame her face. « Isn't his a bit over the top ? » « No. it's just right » Mina came in through the door at this stage and had just enough timeto greet her friend and stand to her left before the guards announced theit visitors. 


End file.
